Blackwatch
by Rave lights
Summary: (Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss in life is what dies inside you while your alive.) Blackwatch was a dirty secret, that was ultimately the cause of Overwatchs down fall. Ask anyone in overwatch, they will agree, Blackwatch was 'a mistake'.But few know that it was much more then a black ops team. The story of the rise,success,failure and fall of Blackwatch.
1. prolog

**hi i am back with a different story this one will focus on Blackwatch mostly on Gabe and McCree there will be OC fillers however they have been shown characters in the trailers so anyway enjoy.**

The world is a cruel place, Gabriel Reyes knew this, Reaper knows this. But then again Reaper is Gabriel Reyes, at lest blood wise. But otherwise they are totally different people, Gabriel Reyes was a son, a father figure to some, a forgotten relic to others, a commander, a solider, a hero in the history book and a dead man as well. Reaper is a cold hearted mercenary, a ghost, a masked villain, a smoky essences that when ever seen death follows in it's wake. The wraith raked his claws across the table of his hide out. His hostage stayed quite starring daggers in to him, their mouth gagged, they were secretly trying to get out of the restate behind there chair.

"Don't bother to try, there built to cuff someones hands to their exact wrist measurement" Reaper smoothly told them taking off the gag.

"why do you want me" they snarled, once able to talk.

"because I need information that you have." Reaper rasped, they continue to death glare the wraith.

"what kind of info would I - a flower shop owner- have that would interest you, unless you want advice on the best way to grow mongiles" they sarcastically drawled, Reaper ignored their sarcasm

"your awfully calm for a flower shop owner, most would have been shitting their pants by now" he exclaimed. Black smoke wrapping around the feet of the chair, they didn't say anything, just looked down in anger as the black smoke swirl around their feet.

"but I am not here for current job, I need you to tell me about _overwatch code 60_ " he hissed the name, a name that felt all to bitter in his mouth. The hostage didn't react like he expected, in fact they laughed, a dark booming laugh, the sound of regret and bitterness echoed in their laugh, as it slowly died down to a chuckle.

"sorry _Reaper_ " they spat his name.

"That _origination,_ is as dead to me as the men who lead it to the ground, I know nothing" they lamented. Reaper just starred at them still slightly chucking, but their face suddenly dropped.

"and besides I wasn't in overwatch" they quietly mumbled their eyes turned dark at the memories seeping back in to their head.

"then what about Blackwatchs code 60" Reaper smiled under his masks, as they looked at him in shock and anger.

"how do you.." they trailed off, remembering **_Blackwatch._** Reaper signed this was going to be slow process, but he needed the information.

"I am not telling you anything about Blackwatch, it's like you a ghost." They barked, snapping out of there mind set, though they didn't sound very convinced with themselves.

"Blackwatch was a..a" they stumbled with the right word, anger in their eyes and voice.

"A mistake" Reaper finished "that your precious commander, lead to the ground" Reaper growled in reply they went very quite.

"Blackwatch was never a mistake… just a regret" they very quietly whispered, Reaper nearly didn't here them.

"Tell me about it then" Reaper asked, leaning against the table, an air of danger around him, they did a double take, opening and closing their mouths a few times, but no words came out. Reaper tilted his head a bit waiting for them to answer.

"i swore an oath, to never tell…" their head darted around in confusion.

"an oath to who…overwatch" Reaper was manipulating, him dragging him closer to telling what he need to here.

"no no not.. _overwatch_ " they said, disgusted with the word.

"then to who" Reaper pushed.

"to someone who was better then you" they proclaimed angrily, looking up at Reaper in pain.

"and who was that" Reaper growled, grabbing him by the shirt.

"it was" they stopped, shutting their eyes in pain.

"WHO" Reaper shouted in a threatening tone.

"to commander Gabriel Reyes" they burst out, sternly looking at the masked man.

"and thats the only man I will ever tell what really happened to Blackwatch" they monotoned. Reaper looked at him. He thought they were almost schizophrenic, because of how fast their emotions changed. He laughed bitterly, letting go of their shirt collar. Reaper lifted his mask up. The hostage looked at the wraith, with eyes the size of dinner plates, they ware looking at the destroyed face of their..

"commander" they whispered as Reaper lowed his mask. They looked down mortified,

"no. this. NO REYES WAS NOT SOME MONSTER" they shouted, in denial. Reaper was getting drawn to his limits.

"are you going to talk, or do we have to do this hard way, I have been patient for too long" Reaper challenged. they didn't listen, just kept shaking their head.

"i made an oath" they mumbled.

"so tell your commanding officer what I need to know" Reaper asked frustrated, pulling a knife out of his belt. They kept looking down eyes wide and darting around frantically. Reaper signed, getting ready to move on with his 'normal methods'.

"It started on January the first, almost fifteen years ago" they started, surprising the wraith, putting the knife carefully down on the table he ghosted/walked closer to them, they didn't continue.

"what happened that day" Reaper prompted, leaning against the other table, arms crossed.

"it's the day **_Blackwatch_** was made" they told him, looking up at the wraith, with eyes showing nothing but guilt and regret.

 **review and if theres any thing thats spelt wrong or doesn't make sense just tell me in the comment section thanks.**


	2. Beginnings

January the first 20xx

He never really liked the spot light anyway.

"Jack Morrsion, as the new strike commander of overwatch" the woman announced, cheers erupted over the crowd, as Jack stepped on to the stage and received his metal. Photographer flashed there cameras at Jack smiled, shaking the woman's hand, Gabriel clapped along with the crowed, feeling wrong, he wanted to feel happy for his best friend, but he didn't, he felt bitter. Maybe it was the bad coffee this morning, Jack stood next to him, smiling like an idiot.

"wait a go" Gabe said to the new strike commander with a forced smirk. Jack sort of laughed sort of chuckled.

"I don't know, I thought the give it to you, after all you did win the war" Jack insisted with a smile.

"I could win all the wars, and they still give it to you" Gabe mumbled.

"what" Jack asked him, looking like a confused puppy.

'and they gave this man strike commander' Gabe bitterly thought.

"I said you'll do fine as commander" Gabe lied.

"Thanks that means a lot, I am glad I got a friend like you" Jack sincerely said, his hand falling on Gabe's shoulder in apparition, Gabe was going to say something in return, but the lady voice cut him off.

"would president ivy Colton, please come to the stage" the woman announced, stepping to the side, as the president came over to the speaker. Cheers where heard all-round, she brought her hand up to silence everyone, they obeyed.

"the omnic crises has left scars in our lives, both human and peaceful omnics" she begin. Some people sneered at the word 'peaceful ominc' but she continued.

"But the war has ended, and once again we can rebuild. And to the next generation we can say, that what happened in the ominc war, is history and that it is the last war that will ever be fought, today, thanks to these brave hero's. We can live together, with no petty fighting, omnics and humans a like, because of overwatch" the crowed cheered louder then ever before.

"And with that, I would like to give a special thanks to the man who lead us to victory and peace, the metal of honour, to commander Gabriel Reyes" she announced cheers erupted over the stage like a title wave, as Gabe walked over to the president, she put the metal of honour around his neck and shook his hand, photos snapped in all directions. A smile lifted it way on to his face he felt happy, but not. the photographers snapped away, maybe it **was** the bad coffee, he walked off back to his spot, everything looked blurry and white specks floated around his eyes as he stood next to Jack.

"God I hate cameras" he mumbled, Jack just laughed, Gabe couldn't help but laughed with his friend. But that bitter sweet feeling did not going away.

After the ceremony, there was a privet dinner for all the agents with some family members, officials and representative of sponsors, with no paparazzi just the way everyone like it. Gabe listened to Angela talk about some new tech that could revives cells or something a long those lines, nodding along not really listening.

"And using that I can start to, maybe, at one point, bring back the recently dead, but thats a long way off, but it still fascinates me" she exclaimed excited, eyes bright and wondrous.

"fascinating" Gabe nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"Angela their you are, I've been looking for you all evening" Ana exclaimed, wearing a traditional Egyptian dress.

"Ana good to see you" Angela replied, hugging the sniper. They fell in to conversation quickly, sort of ignoring him, he walked away while they were occupied. He took another sip of his wine, only for it to be empty, he grumbled annoyed.

'Just great' he thought, putting his empty glass on a waiters trey as they walked past. he signed heavily, rubbing his face, that little bitterness in his chest had not gone away, and he was avoiding jack and Gérard like a plague because of it. Gabe scanned around the room, looking for anything interesting that he could join in to, his eye caught a familiar brown mop of hair dash around the conner. Gabe raised his eyebrow, following McCrees tracks.

"whats that idiot up to now" Gabe mused, going out of the party room, seeing another flash of McCree go around the second door, Gabe walked a little faster.

"what on earth is he doing" Reyes asked himself, turning and looking into the room. McCree was looking under the tables an annoyed look plasters to his face.

"Fareeha come one, this isn't funny, give me back my hat" McCree poorly ordered, his southern accent whisky, Gabe shook his head at the cowboy,Gabe honestly though the boy had potential,he just need discipline.

'he's no soldier' a little voice whispered in the back of his head.

'not until I make him one' he challenged the voice.

Gabe felt a little tug at his pants, he looked down to see Ana's kid with jessie hat on her head, she put her finger over her mouth telling him to be quite, he nodded with a smirk, just watching McCree try and find Fareeha,was getting more and more entertaining of course that didn't last.

"Commander, good to see you" Gérard greeted, McCree turned around, spotting Fareeha behind Reyes.

"there ya are" McCree drawled, Fareeha half gasped half snorted, and went for a quick escape, but Gabe grabbed her lifting the ten year old up in the air.

"traitor" she proclaimed, squirming around in Gabes grasp. Gérard smiled at the commanders antics,walking over McCree took his hat back with a victorious smirk.

"thank you commander" McCree cheerful said in a sing song voice, Fareeha just pouted, crossing her arms, looking at the cowboy in defeat.

"here take Fareeha and you kids run along, let the adults talk" Gabe teased, handing the kid to the cowboy, McCree rolled his eyes taking Fareeha in to his arms she immediately stole his hat back giving victories smile.

"sure thing sir" McCree chortled, walking away, Gabe hearing the teen say something about getting the kid back to Ana. he watched them turn the corner, before turning to Gérard.

"Something you wanted to talk about Gérard" Reyes began, crossing his arms, Gérard looked at him with a light smile.

"Didn't think you were good with kids, never took you for that type" Gérard replied, his french accent thick and smooth. He was starting with light conversation to ease the mood, so Reyes played along.

"I am not a big fan of the really little niños, but ten and overs ok" Gabe joked. Gérard gave a happy huff at the joke, before he spoke.

"yes well, Fareeha definitely not little, she's mature for her age, but still a child all the same" Gérard answered. His mood changed to a more saddened one, he signed pinching the bride of his nose in tiredness.

"There something I need to tell you" Gérard confessed, looking Reyes in the eye.

"the UN is thinking of kicking you out of the spot light" Gérard demurred, Reyes was taken back, shocked by the confession, however it confirmed what he was feeling so bitter about. They were getting rid of him. No worse replacing him, with Jack.

"So thats it, after everything I've done, there just going to kick me out of overwatch." Reyes growled.

"no no their not kicking you out of overwatch-your to skilled for that-. Your going somewhere. A secret sub sector thats being made as we speak, the UN wants you to lead it, it's going to deal in covert ops, handling the stuff behind the scene. Overwatch has a good reputation right now, but the public doesn't really no how bad the world really is, and the UN wants to keep it that way. Please my friend understand this is a great opportunity for you" Gérard explained to Reyes, but it didn't make him feel any better about the situation

"so a black ops team. they want me, to lead a blacks ops team" Reyes confirmed, glaring at the french man.

"sort of yes, nothings is sect in stone yet, but still they're looking at you to lead it" Gérard hinted, Reyes looked at the door, light shined threw as well as laughing and chattering, it seemed so different to the dark corridor that no one paid attention too.

'life's metaphors' that little voice whispered again.

'how bittersweet' he answered it mentally.

"so whats this, black ops team called" Reyes asked, Gérard seemed pleases with Reyes sudden interest in it.

"they're thinking of calling it Blackwatch" Gérard answered.

 _ **review and comment thanks for reading**_


	3. young soldiers

_hi i am back, thank you to everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story, so to clear somethings up because some people were confused._

 _The hostage_ ** _is_** _gender-neutral, that will be explained later on why, also will be explain why Reaper wants the information on Blackwatch, and how the hostages knows all of this,_

 _this is going to be a story with_ ** _filler OC,_** _so be prepared their in this chapter and will be for the rest of the story, but don't worry you have seen them before if you watched the trailers_

 _Alexander: 20 (the man crouching down next to Gabriel in Ana origin story)._

 _Beatrix: 24 (the woman holding the overwatch flag in the background in the cinematic trailer)._

 _and Sombra: 28 (no identity yet but she will be in this story later on)._

 _Also thanks to people who told me where mistakes were, I'll get to fixing though up when I have the time, if theres anything else that you the reader is confused about just send me a comment, and i'll tell you or fix it in the story, this is a learning experience in writing for me, so theres going to be mistakes but constructive criticism is fine and accepted in the comment section anyway on to the story._

McCree shifted his feet as he stood next to the commander on the launch pad in utter silence, and it was driving him up the wall. He shifted again hands, on his hips, he looked around not knowing what to do, finely he cracked.

"Ok commander, can you please tell me what were doing here, because i am confused as hell?" he asked looking up at the commander, who stood next to the teen in silence. Gabe looked at McCree from the Conor of his eye in a challenging stare, the boy just challenged him right back flicking his hat up just a bit to see the commander better. Reyes looked forward before he spoke.

"Blackwatch is going to hold the most experience black ops members around the world, that means, we have to wait for them to come to the headquarters as a formal greeting" Reyes explained, McCree looked confused at the commander.

"And the reason **your** here is because I told you to be, now stand up straight, act professional and shut up. Their here" He growled, the cowboy obeyed turning around looking up to the sky, seeing the carrier in the distance. They watched it land, a rush of air washed passed them, McCree had to hold his hat so that wouldn't fly away, but at the same time a sinking feeling tingled in his chest. The door opened with a loud machinable whirr, a man started yelling orders at the at the agents,

but McCree couldn't hear him over the sound of the propeller cooling down. The agents poured out of the plane carrying army sacks, lining up facing Reyes and McCrees, McCree stood up a little straighter, hands behind his back, trying to act intimidating, which seemed to have worked, because most looked away from him.

"Gabriel good to see you mate hows it going?" the Australia captain said, shaking the commanders hand heartily, next to him a young dark skinned, english-african woman, who looked a year or two older them McCree. She was wearing an overwatch uniform with blue béret over her dread locked black hair, she gave a nodded to the commander which he replied with his own.

"Good to see you again too Noah" Gabe greeted back, with a wide smile. McCree raised an eyebrow at the commanders sudden break of professionally character.

'Being a hypocrite of his own word. Or is he?' Jessie pondered to himself, he furrowed his eyebrows in though, Noah turned around and shouted orders at the agents about going inside to the main hall. They all obeyed, shouting a yes sir before departing. He turned back to the woman.

"Get them all settled in, and make your way back when the jobs done" he politely ordered she gave a salut.

"Yes sir" she responded, Jessie was taken back by her strong British accent.

"Thanks Beatrix" he finished, she dropped her salut and walked away.

"Fine young woman she's grown in to, last time I saw her she was a flag holder" Gabe joked. Jessie was confused, he just didn't know what to do nor act, weather if he should go with her..Beatrix, or not. He looked at Gabe for orders but he just talked to Noah about stuff, McCree shrugged turning around to leave.

"I didn't order you to leave" Reyes told him, McCree turned back around standing up straight.

"Heh heh, who's the kid?" Noah asked facing McCree with a welcoming grin.

"Names Jessie McCree sir, good to meet ya" the teen grinned back. bring his hand out, Noah happily shook it.

"McCree huh, how old are you?" he asked hands on his hips the cowboy hesitated a bit, he didn't exactly like telling people his age because he was quite… young.

"18 sir" he answered lifting his hat up a bit in bad habit, Gabe stared daggers in to him for doing so, he dropped his hand to his side giving a lope sided grin at the captain.

"young bloke huh, he your protege?" Noah asked Gabe.

"Yes he's is. Stubborn, undisciplined and young, but he has got one off the best shots I've ever seen" Gabe confessed. McCree looked to the side in embarrassment, Noah just laughed.

"But Maybe if he got his head out ass he learn too improve better" Gabe added.

"You wound me sir" McCree sarcastically said. Gabe rolled his eyes smacking McCree over the head nearly knocking his hat off.

"What do I say about this?" Gabe asked him.

"Listen to orders and don't be a shit head" McCree answered fixing his hat.

"See what i have to deal with" Gabe hissed to Noah, who was laughing his damn ass off, someone cleared their throat behind them, the three men turned around to see Beatrix standing tall well as tall as someone 5'6 could stand.

"If you three are quite done, everyone is lined up in the main hall awaiting your arrival" she cheerfully told them.

"Thank you Beatrix" Noah thanked.

"It's good to see you again cadet Beatrix lang" Gabe happily said as they walked off the plat form.

"Lieutenant Beatrix Lang sir" she corrected with a smile, he gave chuckle in return

"Lieutenant good work, but your still going to be the glorified flag holder in my books" Gabe said she looked angrily/ worriedly at him, but decided it was going to be a losing battle and gave up then and there.

"It will be an honour fighting with you again sir" she finished.

"As also with you" Gabe replied. Noah some how got in to a conversation with him again. falling behind the younger soldiers, McCrees sinking feeling was getting worse, but he just shoved it down giving a smile at the woman.

"Names Jessie McCree" McCree introduced, tipping his hat in a sign of hello.

"Beatrix Lang, nice to meet you" she greeted he looked behind at the commander and captain talked, their faces still grinning.

"Ok look, can I asks you something?" the teen asked bending down closer to the woman.

"I've known the commander for about a year now and I have never seen him this happy -it's kinda creeping me out- .How do you know him so well?" he honestly asked, looking down at the woman she shrugged coolly.

"I knew him during the later days of the omnic crises" she started.

"I was a bit older then you are when I join overwatch, -and when he used to lead it - he was a bit of mentor, dare I say a father figure. I got to know him quite well during those days, despite that he has a very…. **cut throat leadership** style, he was good commander. So I jumped back on the chance to work under him again." she explained, the teen looked at her confused.

"Wait how old are you?" he asked she looked at him giving a devilish smile.

"Rude to ask a woman that …. I'm 24" she answered playfully, she looked behind too see the two men were out of sight, she signed giving a slight frown.

"Always ahead of everyone else" she murmured to her self.

"What did ya say lass" Jessie asked ,looking down at her, scratching his chin

"O nothing hon, it's nothing… so, is there any one you hope to be in Blackwatch" she asked making light conversation.

"Not really, I mean most of my friends are older and in overwatch so… yea" he explained, with a shrug, looking forward. Beatrix looked at him sympathetically. Knowing from his file that he is one of the, if not the youngest person in all of Blackwatch and Overwatch, it must be hard. Most teens his age are worrying about getting a job or in to collage, he's worry about how he's going to survive the next day, in a secret sub organisation, thats going to deal with some terrifying shit and being 18 isn't going to help him no matter how good his shot is.

'Why would they let a **teenager** in to a black ops team' she angrily thought, cursing the person who thought that was good idea.

"Well, some one said that they met you before. Dose Alexander cross ring a bell?" the British woman asked, hoping to cheer him up, he looked at her happily with abetting smile.

"Alex yea I know him, we met back when I joined. He here" Jessie beamed at her.

"Yep, he was selected to be apart of the watch." She told him, glad to see him happy again. She barely knew the kid, but she felt like they were going to get along. They walked in to the chattering hall, filled with about 50 people. Beatrix lead McCree to Alex calling out his name.

"Alex, hon, over here" she called threw the crowed, half guiding, half dragging the cowboy over to the young man, who was reading something on the holonet.

"Oh hey. **McCree** no long time no see, didn't know they put you down here" Alex said, shutting the holo off. McCree and him clapped hands together doing a quick half hug, roughly patting each others backs.

"Good to see you again partner" McCree greeted hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yea, you too cowboy" Alex smirked, quickly bring McCree in to a head lock. The teen just laughed, trying to squirm out of the hold, Beatrix smiled, leaving them alone, walking to the fount of the crowed, hands behind her back proudly.

"IN LINES, LET'S GO COMMANDER REYES IS COMING AS WELL AS CAPTAIN TRAY" she yelled/ordered, everyone stopped their talking, shuffling in to lines.

"So mentoring under commander Reyes, must be a privilege" Alex said, giving a hard punch in to the teens arm. Jessie just huffed, not even caring about the now sore arm, that sinking feeling had gotten worse, to the point where McCree physically felt sick.

"It's something" McCree mumbled, Alex looked at him, slightly worried, but didn't. Push he decided to try again.

"Just stick close to me, I know you've been here for about a year now, but your no soldier McCree" Alex told him lining up, the teen looked at the floor.

"Funny most say the same thing" McCree chuckled, but it was devoid of any humour. Alex looked at him worriedly.

"Dude talk to me, what up, your not like this?" Alex asked his friend, McCree didn't say anything, Alex shook the teens shoulder, to get the cowboys attention.

"It just…" McCree looked around at all the people in the room.

"I'll tell you later" McCree insisted, Alex was going to say something, but the light chatter stopped.

"COMMANDER AND CAPTAIN IN THE ROOM" Beatrix shouted, every one saluted, then everything faded away.

wow this is longer the I thought it would be thanks for reading.


	4. Relapse

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded as for a bit so this chapter should clear up some stuff that was asked so enjoy**_

 _ **declaimer: I don't own overwatch**_

Reaper gasped, choking on the air around him, he felt like he was suffocating on nothing. He leaned against the table regaining his breathing, slowly the steady flow of air returned to him, he breathed out a stream of thick black smoke from behind his mask in a sign of relief, he sharply turned to face the hostage, they just stared at him sassily, a thin smile on their face.

"First times always the hardest commander" they chirped, In a blur of blackness, Reaper grabbed them by the neck, lifting them up just a tad.

"What the fuck did I just see" the wraith growled, his long claws digging in to their neck.

"Wel…ll…if you ….let…me …go" they choked out with a lop sided grin, Reaper dropped them, turning away as they coughed and wheezed.

"Well, what you saw, is what you wanted to see" they cryptically told Reaper. He glared at him silently from the corner of his eye, they signed dramatically, before look directly at the wraith with a idiotic smile, blood trickled down their neck in wiggly lines.

"My job in Blackwatch was to gather information during peoples time when they quit, so consider me an organic filing cabernet. But the fun part was that they didn't just tell me their stories, oh no that would be to incorrect and long, so I … extracted them so to speak, like a copy" they explained, acting very lucid, waving their head around but immediately dropped in to a state of terror.

"The things I have seen through peoples eyes" they whispered, they went oddly serious calm but serious, looking at Reaper.

"Let just say sir it had bad…. consciences to me, the process may be better then a any computer that can be corrupted, or paper that can be burned however…" they trailed off looking down with sadness.

"you're schizophrenic" Reaper confirmed, looking at the rays of sun light streaming through the bordered up window, they nodded, Reaper mentally signed.

'Just another thing to the list of how long this is going to take' he mentally growled.

"What did you mean I saw what I wanted to see?" Reaper asked, turning around to face them again they perked up giving a grin.

"Oh well you see they way this works is that, I can't transfer all the information, you would over load" they started acting all giddy.

"So the person -aka you- has to have a certain memory in mind in order for this to work, -example code 60- so I…um project the curtain memory in to your head, thanks to a bunch of science mumbo jumbo, and boom all I had to say was a certain thing, -the date that Blackwatch begin- to jog the whole thing in to action" they proudly lectured Reaper stared at them.

"How many peoples… **memories** do you have in your head?" the wraith asked crossing his arms they shrugged.

"I don't know, I sort of lost count around 15" they muttered. Reaper stayed silent, knowing that in order to understand code 60, he had to go back to those memories. However a good part of him didn't want this schizophrenic person projecting what ever memories he wanted in to his head.

"So do you want to go again, or do you need a breather" they asked pursing their lips, Reaper just looked out the bordered up window again.

"You know I was right" they quietly told him, Reaper looking at them.

"The first time is always the hardest" they continued shrugging.

"It gets easier commander…trust me" they calmly begged, Reaper continued to maul over whether he should or shouldn't let this person back in to his head.

"Well hey, if you need a bit longer to recover I get it, but can you just… un-cuff me then?" they asked.

"No" Reaper simply answered. He walk closer, so that he loomed over the hostage.

"Were going to start from where we left off is. that. clear" Reaper growled, the hostage signed reposting themselves.

"Worth a shot" they mumbled.

"Ok then, were we left off, which would be with the new recruits" the explained looking up at Reaper, their brown eyes piecing threw his mask, looking directly at his damaged soul.

 _ **ok this chapters really short but I just wanted to get something out there i won't be updating for a bit because my family and i will be going away for the holidays but i'll get something out during the week and a bit when i'm away thanks for ready and review.**_


End file.
